FateStay Another Night
by IEvolution2330I
Summary: I had assumed that when the Holy Grail had absorbed me that I would no longer exist. Boy was I wrong, instead of simply becoming a bunch of data in the stream, I somehow end up in a whole new Holy Grail War... Joy. On that note... where in the world is Caster? Fate/Extra's Male lead in Fate/Stay Night's plot.


**Fate/Stay… Another Night**

You have got to be kidding me!

I am not going through all of this crap again!

I don't think my heart can take all of this all over again!

My heart just can't…

Wait…

My heart?

…

…

…

I'M BREATHING!?

I place my pale hand upon my chest, right above where my heart should be and I am happily surprised to feel the beating of it. A heart, an honest to god heart.

My god, I'm so happy I could hug Shinji!

…

…

…

Actually, maybe I'd be able to at least tolerate his attitude better than before, that slimy git!

But back to more pressing matters right now. For starters;

I'm breathing…

The sky's actually the way it's supposed to be…

I'm breathing…

I'm in-front of a high-school…

I'm breathing…

I remember everything…

I'm breat- wait what?

Suddenly I cast my mind back to before this moment and I find that I could remember everything.

My name: Hakuno Kishinami.

My age; tough one considering I'm actually not supposed to be alive. Although I would hazard a guess between 16 to 18 years of age.

My gender; male, although not sure why I needed to remember this fact?

My servant; the Caster type: Tamamo-no-Mae or Tama-chan.

My first love; Tama-chan.

I remembered all of the fights that I had to fight, all of the deaths I was responsible for, I remember never telling Tama-chan that I loved her, I'd always shy away and keep my mouth closed when she showed affection to me and obviously me being the complete and utter idiot that I am never told those three simple words. I remembered it all… But that still didn't answer my question. Why In the Holy Grail War am I here?

Why was I outside the high-school, in the court-yard? Especially at night?

_**CRASH**_

I'm shaken from my thoughts as I look up from my position behind the chain-link face separating the archery room and the main court-yard and my jaw dropped from what I saw.

Rin Tohsaka, was currently locked in battle with a man with a lance.

"Lancer…" I whisper to myself as my mind tries to come up with a reason as to why Rin's servant would attack her. Well, I think the Lancer was the same Lancer that worked for Rin.

No. I'm sure of it, that hair colour and that Lance, it had to be him.

"Cú Chulainn…" that was the name of the servant, I remember from when Rin informed me of his name, but why would he be trying to kill his master? I was about to intervene with Tamamo's help but I realised something.

Tamamo wasn't even with me! That's really bad.

I have no idea what was happening but I really hope that at least my magic works here.

Reaching deep inside myself I attempt to find the distinct feeling of magic that I now felt comfortable with and couldn't stop the sigh of relief when I came across the feeling, although the feeling felt different than before… It felt, lack of a better word; alive.

Just… like… me.

And at that moment I realised something. This Holy Grail War was already vastly different to the one I suffered through and I had no idea to what extent.

_**CLANG**_

My attention is once again drawn to Rin and Lancer but now there was a third person in the court-yard and he was fighting against Lancer, protecting Rin.

Yep. Massive difference already; Rin's servant isn't a Lancer this time.

"What the hell?" exclaimed a voice and I instinctively ducked down, behind some bushes, searching for the person who just spoke. I turn my head to the side and notice a teen in the school uniform staring, slack-jawed at what he was witnessing, I resisted the urge to face palm, why the hell would you shout like that and reveal your location to incredibly dangerous people. Whatever, thankfully servants aren't allowed to kill NPC's that was just one of the many rules that the Holy Grail enacted.

Although that what it used to be because apparently, I already counted at least three major differences with this war and the one I was involved in.

So chances are, there are no NPC's and servants are allowed to kill random people.

This was confirmed shortly after as the teen ran away and Lancer chased after him, phasing out of existence, most likely gaining up on the poor teen. Soon after that Rin and her servant, a man in a red coat dual wielding daggers ran in the same direction as Lance and the teen [presumably to either stop or help Lance.

However something told me that it was more likely the former, because if I know anything about Rin, it is that she actually cares about the helpless people.

And of-course I would know, with how I used to be one of those helpless people after-all.

I stand in the open for a few seconds before I sigh and turn around in the direction of where everyone went, chances are I was going to end up in serious trouble… or pain… or death… or both.

But I suppose I never was one to back down from a challenge otherwise I wouldn't have won the first Holy Grail war that I was dragged into. I run into the high-school and up the stairs, hoping to make it in time, During my assent up to the third floor I noticed how eerily similar this school was to the one in the simulation and the thought that this was just another simulation briefly entered my head before I ultimately dismissed it, too many things were different for this to be just another simulation. If all felt too… real.

"I hope I made the right choice" spoke a familiar voice coming from the stairwell that connects the second and third floor.

I couldn't let her see me until I figured out what has happened so I quickly ran to the darkest part of the foyer of the second floor and used my magic to blend in with the shadows.

Thankfully it actually worked because Rin simply walked right on by me and down the second set of stairs.

That actually happened? I shrug and run up the last flight of stairs to see the teen from before sitting up in pain with blood staining a large part of his uniform. I run over too him quickly.

"Hey! You okay there" I say to gain his attention, at first he flinches away from me, most likely thinking that it was that Lancer again but his posture softens as he sees that it's me.

"H- Hi there, argh!" I rush closer to the teen and hold him up as he convulses in pain, and I could respect that, from the hole in his uniform and the amount of blood, I imagined that what happened to him wasn't good. I also realised that we very quickly needed to get somewhere safe, I help the poor guy up and pull his arm over my shoulder in an attempt to help him walk, and we needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Hey guy! Anywhere safe that we could hide for a bit? I don't know about you but I'm not that keen about receiving the same wound you got from that guy" the teen chuckles and coughs a bit of blood up as he informs that his place should be safe for the moment and after he gives me the directions we were on our way there albeit slower than I would have liked right now.

After around 30 minutes we make it too a very expensive looking hose and we let ourselves in.

By now, the teen whose name I found out was Shirou was able to walk by himself and he let me in his house, I entered and he slid the door shut and led me to the living-room.

"So, ah! What's your name?" Shirou asks of me and I answer with me name.

"Hakuno Kishinami? I've never heard of you before. Are you a new student to the school?"

Having no other answer I nod and help Shirou sit down on the floor, the wound may have been closed but that didn't mean that it couldn't reopen. Because from what Shirou told I of what happened there was no way that he should be alive at the moment.

I smile slightly knowing Rin was still a good person even in this new world.

_**THUMP**_

…

…

…

Oh shit.

"Quick, grab whatever weapon you can, we have company" I order Shirou as he too realises what was going on as he scrambles for what look like a metal pipe.

…

…

…

… Amazing, we can beat a heroic sprit to death with a metal pipe.

That was sarcasm.

"Material composition… strengthen" a light glow emits from the metal pipe as whatever Shirou did seemed to work as he stood up and his weapon.

Me? I ducked into the shadows, without Tama-chan to fight for me I had to get creative and I was hoping that what I thought off would work.

Soon after I had hidden a figure crashed through the roof.

"AH! So you survived. I'm impressed I didn't think I'd have to kill the same person twice in one d-"

Whatever Lancer was going to say was cut off by me pouncing from the shadows and launching my fist into Lancer's head, only my fist was coated in fire magic and really packed a punch. Lancer's body rag dolled as he flew through the wall and into the garden.

I… can… not believe… that, that just happened!

Before Shirou could relax I grabbed him and jumped through the hole in the wall made by Lancer's surprise exit and are distraught to see Lancer up a seemingly in no pain what-so-ever.

Well, my power trip was cut exceedingly quickly.

Lancer looked pretty annoyed as he looked at.

He also looked annoyed whilst he pointed his lance.

He defiantly looked annoyed as he thrust his lance at me.

…

…

…

Ewww. Dirty thoughts!

"Look out!" shouted Shirou as he pushed me to the side and in turn was blown through the outhouse wall, thankfully Lancer had decided to use the blunt end of his lance, otherwise Shirou would most certainly be dead.

But I have a feeling that jumping in the way of what could easily be fatal attacks will be common-place with him.

I push myself up from the ground and run inside the out-house to see something amazing.

A servant was being summoned.

I jumped back and hid behind the wall of the out-house, hoping to not get involved with what was about to happen.

And boy was I happy I did that.

**Chapter Fin!**

_**Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot/maybe full story that I have made/started, like if ya want more.**_

_**SEE YA LATER!  
JA NE!**_


End file.
